Twin Star
by LadyYueMoon
Summary: Sakura is moving to Hong Kong to live with Syaoran...But he isn't the one who picks her up from the airport. His twin does! Too much happens in this story to give it a proper summary...SOME FLUFF INCLUDED! S&S! T&E! U&X! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 0: Explanations

____________  
Twin Star  
  
Chapter 0:  
Explanations  
____________  
  
-The Clow Cards never existed. Meaning neither did Clow Reed, Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun or Keroberous. In short, this is an AU.  
  
-Syaoran is 19 and lives in a beautiful house in Hong Kong with his twin brother Xiaolong. Yes I was too lazy to make up a new name so I just used a different form of Syaoran's name. AnYwHo! Syaoran is older, meaning he was brought into this world about 15 minutes before Xiaolong.  
  
-Sakura is 18 and living in Japan...until now. Meaning she's moving to Hong Kong to live with Syaoran, her fiancée of about 2 years.  
  
-If they're engaged, why is Syaoran in China and Sakura in Japan you ask? Well about a year and a half after Syaoran proposed, he got a call from China saying that his mother had died and left 3 huge companies they owned/ran in his possession. Meaning he had to fly there immediately and begin work (and of course he wasn't about to miss her funeral).  
  
-Why didn't Sakura go with him then? Well, one word...Touya. He said she was young and blah blah blah you know how Touya is!  
  
-Well how come she's able to go now? Let's just say she'd been moping around a lot lately, missing her hunky Syaoran even though he called her everyday and sent her e-mails and presents and WHAT NOT! So Touya finally agrees to let her go as long as she calls daily and so on and so forth. Plus he's been preoccupied lately...with what? Well, let's just say you won't be finding out till later on...hehehe...  
  
-What type of companies does Syaoran now run? Well, the first one makes clothes! WAAAAAIIIII ^_^! Beautiful kimonos and soon they'll start making wedding dresses and some other stuff. The second one is a music industry (expect the Three Starlights to be one of the ones they deal with!). And the third is...well...I haven't figured that out yet ^^; heh...gomen...I'll just use the "It's a surprise!" excuse. So ya...It'll be a surprise! Or you all can give me ideas *nods* yup...ideas are good...  
  
-How is Tomoyo and where is she in all this? Well...That depends...I'm a Tomoyo+Touya fan AND a Tomoyo+Eriol fan...So erm... *Cough* It'll be up to you all to decide who she's with. Include it in your review! *Hint hint* Your REVIEW hehehehe ^^;  
  
-Meiling? Well let's just say she's off in Korea, happily married to someone named...erm...Nataku (from X 1999 By CLAMP). Think about it...they make a cute couple ^.^ I mean if you consider Nataku a male and not genderless O_o. Of course all you Meiling fans out there can ask (politely mind you...I don't tolerate rudeness) me to bring her into the story more. It all depends on you reviewers! Don't you love me ^.^  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: By the way...that's not all...there will be a definite twist to this story! I just need enough reviews to inspire me people! So please don't forget those reviews! You won't be disappointed ^_^! But don't expect long chapters...They will be of average size unless I feel overly generous and decide to combine 2 into 1. Sankyo! MWAH! 


	2. Chapter 1: Sakura Arrives

____________  
Twin Star  
  
Chapter 1:   
Sakura Arrives  
  
Dedication: PinkSakura-chan!  
____________  
  
"Why the hell do I have to go fetch YOUR girlfriend damnit?!" Spat Xiaolong, fed up with his older brother.  
  
"Because I have a meeting. And please, try to be nice. Explain to her that I'm extremely sorry I couldn't come and get her myself. Tell her I'll be sure to make it up to her somehow," said Syaoran, straightening some papers before slipping them into his dark brown briefcase.  
  
"Well why can't you send Wei or one of the others? WHY ME?!?!"  
  
"Because it would be quite rude to send a servant to fetch your fiancée. It's much more honorable if I sent a family member instead of a person I pay to do my housework or drive me around."  
  
"Well what happened to Wei being part of the family?!?!"  
  
"He is. He's been with us since we were children. But I gave him the first half of the day off so you're the only one left. Please Xiaolong! How hard is it to just go pick someone up and drop them off?"  
  
"I still can't believe this, damnit! Always have to do crap for him and..." Xiaolong continued to grumble as he slipped his jacket on and stepped outside, making sure to show his anger and frustration by slamming the door.  
  
-At The Airport-  
  
Sakura looked down at her watch.  
  
~Let's enter Sakura's mind~  
  
"2:13...He's 13 minutes late...I hope he didn't forget about me..."  
"Of course he didn't forget about you! He loves you too much!"  
"Yes he's probably just stuck in traffic..."  
"He probably DID forget about you...He's probably with some other prettier girl..."  
"But he said you were the prettiest in the world..."  
"Yes he said you were the only one for him."  
"He was probably just being nice...Don't flatter yourself Sakura-chan..."  
"Wait a second isn't that him?"  
  
(A/N: No Sakura isn't a psycho...She has NO MENTAL PROBLEMS! She's just inwardly arguing with herself...debating...IT'S NORMAL! At least I hope it is O_o *eyes dart this way and that*)  
  
"Excuse me. Lady! HELLO?!?! Are you Kinomoto Sakura? HELLO?!?!" Screamed Xiaolong, on the verge of punching the ladies face to get her attention.  
  
Sakura blinked, bringing herself back from her mind arguing.  
  
"Oh! Syaoran! YAY!" Exclaimed the would-be-card-captor-but-not-thanks-to-this-being-an-AU. She jumped up and hugged 'Syaoran', planting a kiss on his cheek before pulling back, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Get off me lady. Geez. So I'm guessing you ARE Kinomoto Sakura. Syaoran sent me here to get you," explained Xiaolong, pushing the confused-looking girl away from him. "He told me to tell you he had this important meeting to go to and he did everything he could to try and get out of it but there was no way they were going to let-"  
  
"WHAT?!?! Then who are you?"  
  
"Don't tell me my asshole-of-a-brother didn't tell you he had a twin. What a damn moron, always forgetting to mention me like the jackass he is! That damn..." the handsome, rugged, young man trailed off, muttering to himself.  
  
"Oh yeaaaah! He did mention it...a while back. I must have forgotten," she laughed sheepishly.  
  
"No shit...Now where are your bags lady? I'm already late for my lunch date. No time to dawdle," demanded Xiaolong, looking around.  
  
"Oh that! My stuff was sent here about a week ago. Syaoran hired some men to move them into that spare bedroom in his house," explained Sakura, still smiling. "I only have my purse and a carry-on. And I got them right here," she held them up for him to see, struggling with the bulging carry-on.  
  
"Gimme that, you're not strong enough to carry it all the way out to the car," he said in an annoyed-tone, snatching the mini-suitcase-backpack-like-thing from her. He turned and started walking away, expecting her to follow...which she did.  
  
Xiaolong threw the carry-on into the trunk of his BMW.  
  
BMW Description:  
-White with two 6-inch black stripes down each side   
-There is a sticker that read "Sexy Stud" on the back of the car, to the right. It has a black background and dark-red-flame-looking symbols/letters.  
-Hubcaps are silver of course but also looked like flames.  
  
"Awesome car," breathed Sakura, eyes all but popping.  
  
"Yeah...Get in already. We've wasted enough time," he ordered, slamming the trunk and jumping in, turning the key in the ignition, the car roaring to life.  
  
~Let's enter Sakura's mind~  
  
"Geez he's ruuuuuuuude..."  
"He's your fiancée's brother! Don't think like that..."  
"You have to get along with all his family...Even if it kills you..."  
"Oh come on he's not that bad..."  
"You shouldn't judge him right away Sakura-chan..."  
"Yeah he's probably just frustrated...I would be too, if suddenly I had to abandon a date with Syaoran to go pick up Touya's fiancée..."  
  
"I'm about to leave without you lady!" Growled Xiaolong, stepping on the gas, making the car roar loudly.  
  
Snapping out of her reverie, Sakura hastily pulled open the passenger door and slipped in, shutting the door afterwards.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Well that's it for chappy 1! WAAAAAAAAIIIII ^_^! Xiaolong is somewhat rude, ne? Well we can't have him falling in love with his brother's fiancée ^_~...or can we? *Shrugs* I don't even know hahahahaha ^^; ...Can't wait for reviews ^_^! 


	3. Chapter 2: Sakura's Room

____________  
Twin Star  
  
Chapter 2:   
Sakura's Room  
  
Dedication: All the reviewers ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Imagine one here...  
____________  
  
"Alright well this is your room. They already moved in all the furniture and arranged it beautifully...Well actually I think it sucks ass but Syaoran told me to say the other shit," explained Xiaolong in a bored tone, pushing the bedroom door open and walking in a few steps before throwing ther bulky carry-on onto the humongo bed.   
  
"Hhmmm...I never realised he got a bigger bed. Looks like he'll be wanting some very soon, if you know what I mean," he smirked before walking past a shocked-about-the-blunt-comment-yet-awed-at-the-way-the-room-was Sakura.  
  
The 18 year old would-be-card-captor stood there for a few minutes before shaking her head clear and walking towards the huge, oversized bed, slowly sitting down. It was the comfiest feeling she had ever indured when it came to anything she sat on.  
  
~Except Syaoran,~ she thought, blushing a bit.  
  
Sakura sat there and studied the head board. It was made out of cherry wood, and the top was expertly carved into a huge vine with cherry blossoms sprouting here and there. No it wasn't colored...It was all just the natural color of cherry wood ^^!  
  
She then shifted a bit and took a look at the nighstands that stood on both sides of the bed. They both had two drawers, but the one on the left had a lamp resting on it and the one on the right had a radio (has: cd, cassette, the time, alarm and radio ^^; ).  
  
(A/N: Just think of the nightstands as mini-versions of the dresser you're about to read about...Can you tell I forgot to mention the nightstands and just now went back to add them in ^^? Heh *sweat drop* )  
  
After a couple of minutes she got up and walked over to the dresser up against the wall. It was pure white with soft pink cherry blossoms connected by a dark green vine painted on the edges.   
  
There were ten drawers in total, three long ones on each side and four mini ones in the middle. The handles on the longer drawers were painted metal, in the form of green vines with tiny cherry blossoms on each end. The ones on the mini drawers were just one cherry blossom sticking out of the middle of each one, like a little knob.  
  
(A/N: Why am I wasting my time describing furniture? I dunno ^^; ...Hope you all like my barely-there imagination ^.^ ...Crap I just forgot that I never mentioned the color of the carpet...It's white...JFYI...And so are the walls...)  
  
On the right of the room was a little day bed...I dunno if they're called day beds or not...They're those huge windows that curve outwards and have a little cushion-like-seat thing you can sit/lay/read a book on...Hopefully you all know what I mean O_o ...AnYwHo! The fabric on the cushion was also pure white with leaves randomly painted here and there in different sizes and shades of green.  
  
She walked over and peaked through the window, drawing a sharp intake of breath. Down below was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Not to mention the biggest!  
  
(A/N: More about the garden later ^^; gomen...)  
  
Sakura smiled and sat down, still staring at the gorgeous scenery below. She unlocked and swung the window open, her senses instantly meeting with a sweet fresh scent.  
  
(A/N: Yes the outward-made window opens...It has one mini-window [which Sakura has discovered] in the middle of the actual window...which she is yet to discover...Why the hell are there two windows? A small one in the middle of the big one? Well...I don't know...Let's just say precaution is the reason...I mean what if someone was sitting there reading a book and fell asleep with the big window open cause they wanted fresh air! They'd slowly slip side ways and BAM! They're out the window and falling to their deaths...Now with the little window they can have some fresh air and keep their lives ^_^! What a sweet deal...Can you tell I've been lacking sleep O_o? *Dodges the tomatoes* Okay back to the story...)  
  
-A Little While Later-  
  
Syaoran happily rushed upstairs and to Sakura's room, only to find the door slightly ajar.  
  
"Sakura?" He whispered, slowly pushing the door open before walking inside. His eyes widened in horror when his eyes came in contact with Sakura...  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Wow what an utterly stupid so-called cliffhanger. You all probably know what happened *sigh* Don't forget what I said about this story having a sudden twist ^_^! And there's another thing you shouldn't forget...I can't remember the word but it was something like rev- revi- revie- REVIEW! Ya that's the word ^^ Well I'm off to bed! MWAH! 


	4. Chapter 3: Syaoran and Sakura

____________  
Twin Star  
  
Chapter 3:   
Syaoran + Sakura  
  
Disclaimer: Imagine one here...  
____________  
  
"Dear god, Sakura! What happened to your breasts?!?! Did you get implants O_O?!"  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: LMAO!  
  
PinkSakura-chan: OMG -_- You have too much imagination...Now fix it!  
  
Rinoa: Ya put the real thing!  
  
Yue Moon: I can do whatever I want! THIS IS MY STORY *hisses*  
  
PinkSakura-chan: *Holds up a rotten tomatoe*  
  
Rinoa: *Hold up a rotten orange*  
  
Yue Moon: Meep ;_; you're so cruel...  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Erm...Sakura...Did you put on...erm...a little weight maybe ^^; ?" Syaoran said in a tiny voice.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
PinkSakura-chan: Now I KNOW that's not the real thing! My HER wouldn't be that mean!  
  
Rinoa: O_o Are you sure that's Syaoran and not Xiaolong?  
  
Yue Moon: Am I not allowed to have fun ;_; *sniff*  
  
PinkSakura-chan: You're screwing the story up! DO IT RIGHT DAMNIT!  
  
Yue Moon: Pppphhhhhhh fine...serious freaks...never get to have *trails off, still mumbling*  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Syaoran breathed out a sigh of relief.  
  
~Thank god...She's just sleeping. I thought something happened to her with the way she was positioned on the floor. She must had fallen asleep on the day bed and slipped off at some point,~ he thought, carrying Sakura over to the humongo bed and placing her in the middle.  
  
~I've forgotten how beautiful she was,~ he smiled, kissing her softly before laying down next to her. ~She must be exhausted from the flight,~ he yawned, running a hand through his hair, relaxing a bit.  
  
-2 Hours Later-  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she stretched, her left hand accidently hitting what felt like a body. She slowly turned towards the warm something next to her and...  
  
"WAAAA^_^IIIIIIII! SYAORAN!" Exclaimed the would-be-clow-mistress.  
  
+Chibi moment of Sakura glomping a horrifiedly-confused-yet-still-half-asleep Syaoran+  
  
"Sakura *pant* lemme *wheez* go," the would-be-descendant-of-Clow-Reed-but-not-so-thanx-to-me-making-this-an-AU managed to breath out the three words without much pain.  
  
"Okie," smiled the girl, pulling away from her fiancee. "I was so sad when you couldn't come and pick me up yourself. Of course I thought Xiaolong was you and I hugged him and stuff but then it wasn't you and I wanted to cry but then he said you'd make it up to me so then I got a bit happier but I was still *deep breath* sad because it wasn't you but now you're here and I'm happy now and the room is so cool thank you very much and---"  
  
"Sakura dear, calm down," Syaoran sweat-dropped, not catching a word his wife-to-be had just got through saying. "How about we talk about everything over dinner," he smiled, getting up and offering her a hand. He helped her up and they both walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Ayame, would you please fix dinner early today?" Asked Syaoran, leaning up against one of the counters, next to Sakura.  
  
"Already on it sir. Xiaolong asked me to do so before he left," explained the stealth-assassin-in-Tenchu-yet-only-a-cook-in-this-story-seeing-how-I-was-too-lazy-to-come-up-with-a-name.  
  
"Really now? That's quite odd...Did he specify a reason?" The amber-eyed boy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No sir he didn't. He blurted it all out over his shoulder before slamming the door in his usual way."  
  
~Let's enter Syaoran's mind~  
  
"That's strange...He has never done this before..."  
"Maybe he's bringing one of his friends or one of his girlfriends over for dinner..."  
"Maybe he fell in love with Sakura upon sight O_o and has something planned!"  
"Yeah right...Xiaolong and Sakura? HAH! Laughable...or is it?"  
"For all you know, Sakura likes the bad boy type..."  
"SHE might have fallen in love with HIM upon sight."  
"That's impossible Syaoran *laughs at himself* She loves you...and only you..."  
"Yes that's right...She said so...Many times..."  
  
"Erm Syaoran, honey? Are you okay?"  
  
"HAH! See! She called you honey..."  
"But it might be an act ;_; *sniff*"  
"Shut the hell up Syaoran and quit feeling sorry for yourself...geeeez..."  
"Ya! Besides there's no doubt that she only loves you...She wouldn't lie..."  
"Why don't you quit arguing with yourself over this stupid thing and see what she needs..."  
"Ya maybe I should do that..."  
  
"Huh? What? Yes?" Asked Syaoran, looking down at Sakura.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I'm alright! I'm better than alright...Why do you ask?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "No reason I guess...So tell me...How're the companies going?"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Wow hardly anything *cackles* Sorry but I'm not feeling good ;_; I feel like fainting *sniff* Don't forget those reviews...Please ^.^ *Goes and lays down* 


	5. Chapter 4: Syaoran Leaves

____________  
Twin Star  
  
Chapter 4:   
Syaoran Leaves  
  
Disclaimer: Imagine one here...  
____________  
  
-A week after Sakura arrived in Hong Kong-  
  
"But I just barely got here!" Pouted Sakura, looking up at Syaoran.  
  
"I know honey. It's just that people have payed for my flight so I can get to their meeting. I can't disappoint them. But you know," he grinned. "I could always buy you a ticket as well so you can come along."  
  
"I would love to go with you but I don't want to get in your way. It's alright. How long are you going to be in Korea anyway?"  
  
"About 3 days. A week tops. Are you sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"That's alright. There really is no reason for me to be there and I don't want you wasting your money on me."  
  
"Hey! Any money spent on you is anything but a waste. I would love it if you could come," smiled Syaoran as he began to play with a couple of strands of Sakura's hair.  
  
"And I would love to go but it's just that...I promised Touya I'd stay in Hong Kong," she sighed, avoiding her fiancee's eyes.  
  
"So that's why. Well I know you. You'd never break a promise unless the person relieves you of it or if it's capable of destroying someone. You don't think you could call him and ask him if it'll be alright?" The amber-eyed boy asked hopefully.  
  
"I'll try," she smiled, crossing the room over to the phone that hung on the wall next to her dresser.  
  
-Five minutes later-  
  
Sakura held the phone about a foot away from her ear.  
  
"YOU PROMISED! YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE GOING TO STAY IN HONG KONG AND NOT STEP FOOT OUT OF IT UNTIL I MOVED THERE AS WELL! SAKURA-CHAN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D GO BACK ON YOUR PROMISE! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU!!!!!" Bellowed Touya.  
  
"Calm down oniichan. I was just asking for your permission," sighed Sakura. "But I suppose I got the answer. Well take care!"  
  
*Click*  
  
Sakura hung up before her older brother could yell some more and make her promise other things. She turned back to Syaoran with a sad expression that told him everything.  
  
"Oh it's alright," he said, managing a weak smile. "I'll try and get back as soon as I can."  
  
"Need help packing?" Offered the green-eyed girl. "The sooner you get over there the sooner you can come back ^_^!"  
  
Clow-Reed's-would-be-descendant smiled.  
  
"Sure thing. I leave in about 2 and a half hours so I guess we should get started."  
  
-After seeing Syaoran off-  
  
Wei pulled up in front of the house and got out of the car, opening the back door of the limosine for Sakura to slip out. They both then made their way up to the front door, the older man pulling out a set of house keys. Before he could unlock the door it swung open to reveal Xiaolong standing there.  
  
"Dude, Wei, Syaoran'll kill you if he found out you were taking his girl out. Speaking of Syaoran, where the hell is he?" Asked the handsome young man, leaning on the door frame, blocking their entrance.  
  
"Master Syaoran is on a flight on his way to Korea for a 3 day meeting," the old man informed politely. "Please step aside Master Xiaolong, it's quite cold out here."  
  
"What?! You mean my older brother up and left without taking his fiancee with him? Where are his manners?" Xiaolong tutted continuesly until Sakura broke in.  
  
"I couldn't go. He offered but I didn't have permission."  
  
"Permission? Screw permission! What are you 17? 18? Still going by permission?" Snorted the Syaoran-look-alike.  
  
Sakura decided to ignore him and instead pushed past him and into the house, mumbling a quick "Excuse me" before climbing up the stairs and into her room.  
  
-The next morning-  
  
Sakura made her way to the bathroom door and pulled it open, only to find Xiaolong stepping out of the shower with a tiny towel around his waist.  
  
"Gomen nasai," blurted the young girl, quickly averting her gaze by turning her back towards him, her face burning.  
  
"This makes me wonder how many times you walk in on Syaoran," he mocked, grinning.  
  
"Don't you have your own bathroom?!" Sakura demanded, whirling back around to glare at him.  
  
"Careful there. Your face might get redder if you stand there facing me," chuckled Xiaolong, exiting the bathroom back into his brothers room.  
  
Fuming, the-would-be-card-captor slammed the door and stepped into the shower.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Well there ya have it! I know these chapters are somewhat short O_o But the quickness in my updates makes up for that, ne? But I will tell you all this. The more reviews I get the faster I update. SERIOUSLY! Unless of course I get writers block which I will apologise profusely for even though it's beyond my control ^^; Don't forget to review! 


	6. Chapter 5: Children

____________  
Twin Star  
  
Chapter 5:   
Children  
  
Disclaimer: Imagine one here...  
____________  
  
Sakura yawned and got out of bed, stretching a bit before groggily walking over to the bathroom door. She pulled it open at the same time Xiaolong pulled it open from the other side. They both stood there glaring at each other before both their eyes darted towards the sink and back to glare at the other face.  
  
The next second...  
  
Both stood in front of the sink pushing the other's face away, screaming "me first" with each push.  
  
"Quit acting childish! Be a gentlemen!" Screamed Sakura, trying to grab her toothbrush.  
  
"Alright alright," sighed the handsome man, taking a step back. Suddenly he smirked. "Little cry babies first," he offered mockingly, gesturing towards the sink before turning around and walking out cackling.  
  
Sakura's eye twitched and she grabbed a random toothbrush and threw at the young man, but he managed to close the door before it reached him. It fell to the ground with a small clatter, making Xiaolong cackle louder.  
  
"Arghhhhhh," growled the emerald-eyed girl as she forcefully began to brush her teeth.  
  
-At Breakfast-  
  
Sakura walked into the dining room and found that the table was already set with mouth-watering fruits, pancakes, waffles and three kinds of cereal.  
  
(A/N: I know this is Hong Kong here but how am I supposed to know what they eat for breakfast O.o? )  
  
~Upon Entering Sakura's Mind~  
  
=Grrrr...He's sitting in Syaoran's seat=  
=Now now calm down. This is his house not yours=  
=It's Syaoran's house!=  
=It's both their houses and not a bit yours=  
=You must treat him with respect=  
=Yes you don't want to get kicked out do you=  
=He wouldn't dare=  
=Or would he=  
=No...Syaoran would murder him=  
=Are you sure he'd pick his fiancée over a blood relative he's been living with for sometimes now=  
=Yes I'm sure...Anyone would. Blood relatives tend to annoy the crap out of you=  
=Are you sure?=  
=Shut up!=  
=NARG! Xiaolong is staring at me like I'm crazy=  
=Maybe you are=  
=Shut up=  
  
"What was that?" Smirked the man at the table. "Arguing with the little voices in your head? Is that why the words 'shut up' passed through your lips in a little hiss."  
  
=Control your anger...=  
=Yes...Deep breaths...=  
=That's right=  
  
Ignoring her fiancée's brother, Sakura chose a random seat that kept her far enough not to strangle him, yet close enough since all the food was piled near him.   
  
She picked up a plate and forked a pancake onto it, before scanning the table for the syrup. Great...It was on the other side next to his right hand.  
  
"Would you please pass the syrup," she managed without any sign of irritation.  
  
Xiaolong looked up from munching on his waffle.  
  
"Youwe qui..e caale o geiing i youwthel," he said, his mouth full.  
  
Sakura: -_-  
Xiaolong: *Chewing*  
  
"Hasn't anyone taught you to chew and swallow before attempting to speak?"  
  
The man chewed exaggeratingly, and swallowed with a big gulp.  
  
"There! Happy?"  
  
"Quite. Now would you please pass the syrup," she asked again.  
  
"As I was saying...You're quite capable of getting it yourself."  
  
Sakura was about to open her mouth and give him a piece of her mind before she realized what he meant. There was another bottle of syrup practically under her nose.  
  
Grumbling something about her stupidity, she reached for it and began pouring some onto her pancake, when...  
  
The top popped off, making a whole lot more come down than she had intended.  
  
Xiaolong burst out laughing, spraying a bit of the water he had in his mouth.  
  
"Alright, that's it," sneered Sakura.  
  
(A/N: Wow...Sakura sneering... ^^; )  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Uooh I actually had fun with this chappy ^^! Although I had to force myself to START it, I ended up wanting to write more. Yes it's short... *Sigh* But I update as fast as I get reviews. Okay maybe a little slower but I'm trying . Don't forget to review! 


	7. Chapter 6: Foolishness

____________  
Twin Star  
  
Chapter 6:   
Foolishness  
  
Disclaimer: Imagine one here...  
____________  
  
Sakura picked up the plate that contained the over-syruped pancake and rubbed it in Xiaolong's face before placing the plate back on the table and watching as the pancake slid down his face.  
  
She smirked.  
  
"That's what you get for loosening the top to the syrup," she announced triumphantly.  
  
"Well maybe you should have checked it," he hissed dangerously, his fiery amber eyes meeting her smug emerald ones.  
  
Before she knew it, her fiancée's brother was pouring cereal and milk over her head at the same time.  
  
"Have some more milk why don't you! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA," cackled Xiaolong, emptying the whole milk container over her.  
  
Enraged, she reached over for a waffle and shoved it down his wide-open-cackling-mouth before squeezing the other bottle of syrup all over his head, making sure most of it got stuck in his hair.  
  
And while all this was going on, an open-mouthed Wei was standing in the doorway obviously unnoticed by the other two, until...  
  
"What in god's name are two doing?" Bellowed the gray haired man, regaining his senses and storming into the room.  
  
"She started it!"  
  
"He started it!"  
  
They both cried in unison, each pointing at the other.  
  
"Nu-uh you did!"  
  
"No you did!"  
  
"You lying bitch!"  
  
"You're the liar!"  
  
Their bickering earned them both a whack on the tops of their heads from Wei, in a fatherly manner.  
  
"Quit acting like foolish children," he snapped, though he was chuckling in his mind.  
  
"I am not acting like a foolish child," announced Xiaolong, abruptly standing up, causing some syrup to slide down his forehead and over his eye, making it hard to keep open.  
  
Sakura burst out laughing and Wei managed to tone it down to just a smile instead of joining the emerald-eyed girl in her laughter.  
  
~I know something that'll shut her up,~ smirked the young man, glancing from her face down to her shirt.  
  
Sakura continued to laugh until...  
  
Xiaolong moved to stand in front of her and grabbed a hold of her shirt, wiping his face on it.  
  
"Muuuuuuuuuch betterrrr," he purred before smirking and walking off.  
  
Sakura's face turned red from both anger and embarrassment.  
  
Wei just stood there shocked, yet trying not to burst out laughing at the expression etched on the young girls features.  
  
"Arrrggghhhhhh!" She growled, before stomping out of the dining room in the same direction Xiaolong had taken.  
  
Wei shook his head and took a look at the mess he'd be needing to clean up.  
  
"Foolishness," he muttered. "Such foolishness."  
  
*  
  
Sakura slammed her bedroom door and made her way to the restroom. Before turning the knob she heard the shower running.  
  
Eye twitching, she turned around and walked right back out her room, making sure to slam the door again before hurrying on to the other bathroom.  
  
*  
  
~Damn...~ thought Sakura, holding up the only towel in the restroom. ~I should have brought a clean set of clothes with me.~  
  
She had just finished taking a shower and was trying to figure out what to do.  
  
~I guess the only thing I CAN do is wrap this one around me as much as possible and sneak into my room. Damn Xiaolong! DAMN HIM!~  
  
After wrapping the towel around herself, she stood in front of the mirror to make sure nothing too inappropriate was showing. She sighed in relief, noting that the towel concealed more than she expected. But she'd still have to move around slowly so as to not cause any riding-up of the material.  
  
Slowly twisting the doorknob, she peeked out to see if anyone was around.  
  
~Good...Now to get to my room...~  
  
*  
  
Sakura was grinning from ear to ear as she reached her bedroom door. She had done it. No one saw her at all. She quickly tip toed into her room only to find Xiaolong half-laying/sitting on the day bed, his face facing out the window.  
  
Before she managed to open her mouth and yell at him, a smart part of her brain pointed out the fact that his breathing was somewhat heavy.  
  
~Sakura's mind~  
  
=Great! The damn gaki is asleep in you room!=  
=You should give him a piece of your mind Sakura!=  
=But don't you think it would be smarter if you got dressed first?!=  
=That's right!=  
=Yes! I'll get dressed first then push him out the window! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!=  
=Don't you think you're getting a little carried away?=  
=Maybe...=  
=Slightly...=  
=Alright whatever...Just go get dressed before he wakes up!=  
  
Sakura padded softly over to her dresser and slowly slid one of the drawers open, checking back to make sure he still hadn't moved. She quickly grabbed some clothes and tiptoed to the bathroom. but instead of closing the door softly and locking it, she slammed it in hopes of waking him up.  
  
But when she got out, he was still in the exact same position he had been in when she first walked into the room.  
  
Growling mentally, she stomped over to where he half-lay/sat, and opened her mouth to scream in her ear, but didn't get any farther than just opening her mouth, for he spoke.  
  
"Get away from my brother! Get away from Syaoran! Let him go you bastards! I said let him GOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Xiaolong," Sakura said, wanting to shake him awake yet afraid to touch him for fear that he might punch her accidentally in his sleep.  
  
"I said get the HELL AWAY FROM HIM!!!" He bellowed once again, raising a fist and clumsily punching at the window.  
  
"Xiaolong wake up!" She exclaimed, getting a bit frightened by his yelling.  
  
"Let him go or I'll RIP you ALL to SHREDS!"  
  
"XIAOLONG! Wake up," she cried, forgetting her fear and grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him lightly.  
  
His amber eyes flew open and came in contact with concerned emerald ones.  
  
"Get the hell off me!" He cried, pushing her away from him.  
  
"You were yelling and screaming in your sleep," she said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Whatever Kinomoto," he mumbled, getting up and walking towards the door.  
  
"You were!" She called after him, not sure what to do. "You were yelling about Syaoran, telling someone to let him go."  
  
"I don't CARE," he growled, forcefully throwing the door open.  
  
"Well fine! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
  
"WITH PLEASURE!!!!!!!"  
  
*Slam*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Wow it's 2:22 AM O.o! I just finished the chappy though ^^! So YAY for me ohohohoho^o^hohohoho! All in one night once again! I tried to make this one longer than the others since alot of you were asking for longer chappies ^^! I hope you liked it ^.^ Don't forget to review ^.~ 


	8. Chapter 7: Need Of Supplies

____________  
Twin Star  
  
Chapter 7:   
Need Of Supplies  
  
Disclaimer: Imagine one here...  
____________  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Sakura, just about ready to rip her hair out. "I Can't believe this! I'm out! NNOOOOOOOO! I could have sworn I packed more!" She sniffed, digging through the things she hadn't unpacked from the carry on.  
  
~Well at least it's light...~ She thought, getting up and walking out of her room. ~I need to ask someone...Not Xiaolong...He'd never do it...But Wei! He would!~  
  
"Wei!" She called out, walking down the stairs. "Weeeeeeiiiiiiiiii."  
  
"Would you quit shouting woman!" Screamed Xiaolong. He was sitting on the leather couch watching TV.  
  
"I need to speak with Wei!" Demanded Sakura, walking into the humongo living room.  
  
"He's not here," replied the hunk, flipping through the channels.  
  
"WHAT?! NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I WON'T HEAR OF IT!!! WHERE IS HE?!?!" Shouted the emerald-eyed girl, getting more frantic by the second.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! AND I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT WHERE HE WENT! ALL I KNOW IS HE'S NOT HERE! Damn..."  
  
~Well I guess I'll have to ask him...But he'd never even do it anyways! Well actually you never know...He might not be as bad as he seems. ARGH HOW EMBARASSING! I'm going to kill Syaoran...~ Sakura's eye twitched.  
  
"I need to go shopping," she began, breathing deeply, trying not to lose her temper.  
  
"It can wait," came the young man's reply, as he shifted positions on the couch.  
  
"No it can't!"  
  
"Well fine, go ahead! Leave."  
  
"You don't understand! I can't just simply walk there!!! Besides, I don't know how to get there!"  
  
"Well that's your problem not mine," smirked Xiaolong, still staring at the TV.  
  
"Why do you have to be such an ass all the time?!" Snapped Sakura.  
  
"Wow. The way Syaoran described you, I never thought such language would escape your lips," he mocked, finally looking up at her.  
  
"Argh! Look! I NEED to go shopping! I HAVE to! I don't WANT to, I HAVE to! Now will you take me?!?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well will you at least let me take your car and give me directions?!"  
  
"Hell no! You aint touching that beauty. Why don't you take Syaoran's car?!"  
  
"Gimme the keys."  
  
"Don't have them."  
  
"Well then there you go. No keys. No car. Argh! You're not even doing anything! How hard is it to just drive me to the store?! PLEASE?!?!"  
  
Xiaolong turned to her once again and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This must be very important," he said, turning the TV off.  
  
"It is!"  
  
"Which makes it much more satisfying to deny you," he chuckled, closing his eyes and pretending to snore.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!" She shouted, beginning to tear up. "IF I DIDN'T KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU WERE SYAORAN'S TWIN BROTHER, I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED IT! YOU TWO ARE NOTHING ALIKE!!!"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment babe," the young man smirked, never opening his eyes.  
  
Two minutes later...  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" Roared Xiaolong, jumping up and off the sofa.  
  
Sakura chuckled evilly.  
  
"Getting you up," she smirked, putting the now-empty bucket down on the floor. She looked back up at the dripping young man in front of her. "Now I will ask one more time. Will you please take me to the store?"  
  
"Fuck no! Especially after what you just did. You bitch. Get out of my house!"  
  
"Sure," she smiled, turning and walking away, making sure he saw the pair of keys she was holding in her other hand, jingling them a bit.  
  
"Where'd you get those?" He snapped, taking long strides towards her and grabbing her by the wrist, turning her around.  
  
"Where'd I get what?" She asked, blinking innocently.  
  
He pointed to the keys.  
  
"Oh these," she smirked, holding her hand up. "These are your car keys aren't they?"  
  
"Hand them to me," he ordered.  
  
"Take me to the store."  
  
"You know I can just tackle you and snatch them away," he said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
But he didn't expect her to do what she did next...  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Ohohohohohoho^o^hohohohohoho! Angst my little pets, angst! Don't forget to review ^.~ 


	9. Chapter 8: Unbelievable

____________  
  
Twin Star  
  
Chapter 8:   
  
Unbelievable  
  
Disclaimer: Imagine one here...  
  
____________  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, eyes going wide.  
  
"They'll do what ever it costs to make sure you're 6 feet under."  
  
"But why?! Who?!"  
  
"They think you know something...Something that would ruin them forever. And you DO know that something. You just don't know it would ruin them forever..."  
  
"What?! How could I know yet not know?! What is this about?!?! WHO is it about?!" Exclaimed Syaoran, looking from one man to the other.  
  
"It will all be explained in due time..."  
  
*  
  
Sakura chuckled.  
  
"I dare you," she taunted. "I dare you to retrieve them then joke about it with Syaoran! I'd love to watch whatever he does to you."  
  
"You sick woman. It may seem like I have no morals nor respect but I'm NOT going to reach my hand down your blouses and retrieve the keys from your bra or whatever! But I AM going to tell Syaoran that you dropped my keys there and then dared me to reach down and pull them out. HAHA! He'll love that!"  
  
"Yes well it just comes to show how desperate I am about the whole shopping thing! I NEED TO GO!" She exclaimed.  
  
"FINE!" Barked Xiaolong, stalking out of the house, Sakura right behind him.  
  
"Get in the car and gimme the damn keys," he hissed, obvoiusly trying to hold back from lashing out against her.  
  
*  
  
Xiaolong parked the car rather harshly (A/N: Quick turn into the parking space and slamming on the brakes) before unbuckling his seatbelt and slipping out of the car, slamming the door shut.  
  
Sakura did the same.  
  
"What? You're not going to zoom off and leave me stranded her? Don't you think it would be against your "bad-boy" nature to escort me around the store?" She mocked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Shut the fuck up. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Syaoran. Now zip your lips and let's get this over with. I have my own errands to run," he snapped, heading towards the building.  
  
"Alright I'm sorry," said Sakura, rushing to catch up with the hunkster up ahead.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Just shut up."  
  
*  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HEADING?!?!" Roared Xiaolong.  
  
"Down this isle," she whispered, looking around to make sure no one had heard him bellowing. "Lower your voice. This is already embarrassing enough."  
  
"You're telling me?!?!" He hissed, lowering his voice as well. "I have to stand here and wait while you pick out which BRAND OF pads YOU WANT!"  
  
"Who said you had to follow me into the isle? You can just wait in the next one or something," she pointed out, blushing a tiny bit due to the fact that she had to bring him with her for such a thing.  
  
"Fine! Just don't take forever like a typical woman!" He spat, stalking off yet again.  
  
Sakura shook her head and began scanning the wall of "supplies".  
  
She finally found the certain type she wanted and walked over to the next isle.  
  
"Took you long enough," growled Xiaolong.  
  
"It barely took two minutes!" She exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever! How much do you need?"  
  
"I can pay on my own thank you very much!"  
  
"Are you sure? Or have you forgotten Japanese bills don't work here? Because obviously you haven't gone to the bank yet. Well not to my knowledge," he pointed out, ALMOST politely.  
  
"So? It's not like you know everything that happens with me!"  
  
"Pretty much," he muttered, glancing sideways at the 'package' Sakura was carrying under her right arm. She blushed a deep shade of red before huffing and stomping off to a cash register.  
  
Xiaolong smirked at the reaction he got before following after her.  
  
*  
  
"Is this all, miss?" Asked the young man at the register.  
  
"Yes that'll be all," smiled Sakura, oblivious to the fact that the man kept checking her out and grinning continuously.  
  
Xiaolong stood behind the emerald-eyed beauty, glaring daggers at the man who dared check out his brother's wife-to-be.  
  
Sakura payed the man and moved along. She didn't get far before she heard an "oof".  
  
Turning around, she saw that the man behind the register was clutching at his bleeding nose, while Xiaolong cracked his knuckles and walked off, towards Sakura.  
  
"Let's go," he said in a voice filled with satisfaction.  
  
Sakura decided not to question his sudden actions and behaviour, and so she just went ahead and followed.  
  
*  
  
"Just be careful Syaoran. They might set up a trap anytime, anywhere. Have a guard around you at all times."  
  
"You keep saying THEY! Who's THEY?!" Exclaimed the amber-eyed man.  
  
"Certain people who have ties with your company. You are dismissed!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Oi, gomen ^^; I know it took longer than I thought to get this chappy up O.o haha! I think I got myself stuck though ^^; With the whole Syaoran-wanted-dead thing... *shrugs* Oh well...REVIEW ^_^!!! Sankyo ^.^ 


	10. Chapter 9: Coming Home

____________  
  
Twin Star  
  
Chapter 9:   
  
Coming Home  
  
Disclaimer: Imagine one here...  
  
____________  
  
*Click*  
  
The emerald-eyed girl hung up...  
  
+Chibi Moment+  
  
"YAY!" Exclaimed Sakura, running around the house in her night gown grinning like crazy. "YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!"  
  
Xiaolong popped out of nowhere and grabbed her by the back of her nightgown, holding her in place although her feet kept moving at an alarming speed (yet not getting her anywhere).  
  
"Would you shut up already!" Growled the chibi Syaoran-look-alike. "What are you so happy about anyways?!"  
  
+End Chibi Moment+  
  
Sakura pulled free and turned to face the young man.  
  
"SYAORAN IS COMING HOME TONIGHT!!!" She screamed-happily, her voice all but shattering the windows and making Xiaolong's ears bleed.  
  
"Damn you woman! Ever heard of the After-10-At-Night-Rule? You're supposed to BE QUIET!"  
  
"Whaaaaaat? Ppphhhh you're lying," she snorted, walking to the kitchen. "Where's Wei?" She asked, looking around at the spotless counters and sparkling floor.  
  
"He goes to bed at 9 you dork," said Xiaolong, opening the fridge. "You're lucky that hollering of yours hasn't waken him up...yet."  
  
"Whatever," mumbled the auburn haired lady, as she opened one of the cupboards and retrieved a glass cup.   
  
She stood behind the tall man, waiting for him to get whatever he needed from the fridge so she can get some orange juice.  
  
She didn't have to wait long because he picked up the jug and handed it to her without turning around to look at her, then resumed his rummaging.  
  
~Let's enter Sakura's mind~  
  
  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Did he just hand me the jug?"  
  
"Without me asking...?"  
  
"Is he being nice?"  
  
"He's scaaaaaring me T~T..."  
  
"The world is surely ending!"  
  
"Shut up Sakura! The world is not ending!"  
  
"Yeah, you've just misjudged him, that's all."  
  
"Just because he appears to be an ass doesn't mean he is!"  
  
"Yes. For all you know he's a softy on the inside."  
  
" *snorts* Yeah right...softy my ass!"  
  
"Hey! Whatever happened to being nice to Syaoran's family?!"  
  
"Have you noticed you're staring at him with an expression similar to this one: O.o ??"  
  
"And now he's looking at you with the same expression!"  
  
"Quick, snap out of your mind he's talking!"  
  
"...that juice already?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Xiaolong sighed. "Are you going to pour yourself some of that juice already?" He asked, shutting the fridge with a bowl of salad in his left hand. "Or are you just going to stand there gawking at my sexy self?" He grinned mockingly, sliding a drawer open before grabbing a fork.  
  
Sakura snorted in disbelief, deciding to ignore his stupid question. She turned her back towards him and began pouring herself some orange juice.  
  
Xiaolong smirked and ever so slowly moved to stand behind her, his head as closest to her ear as possibly.  
  
"FASTER," he bellowed, making her jump, orange juice splattering onto the floor and her gown.  
  
The young man cracked up laughing, clutching at his sides as Sakura stood there with a half horrified half angry look on her face.  
  
She turned around and faced him, a large grin playing at the edge of her lips. She watched as he continued to laugh, waiting for him to finish and stand up straight.  
  
When he finally did, she waited for him to blink.  
  
And when he did...  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
She emptied the rest of the orange juice onto his head, watching as it moved to soak up his light blue shirt.  
  
His mouth hung open in disbelief as he looked down to his shirt and back up to the beautiful girl in front of him.   
  
Sakura stood there with a sly grin spread on her face. That is until her eyes flickered momentarily down to his torso and noticed the well-toned muscle throught he now-almost-completely-soaked-tshirt. She blushed slightly, her eyes returning to HIS NOW grinning-face.  
  
"Haha now this is new," he mocked. "Wait till I tell Syaoran you were checking out his hot twin brother," he smirked, running a hand exxageratingly through his hair, posing in a model-like way.  
  
Sakura's eye twitched before she tackled the hunkster, her hands finding their way around his neck.  
  
+Chibi Scene+  
  
Xiaolong on the floor, Sakura sitting on his stomach, chocking him while cackling insanely.  
  
+End Chibi Scene+  
  
"What the...?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Alright so there's your new chappy LMAO somewhat short yet again O_o I'm cursed with short chappies T~T gomen ne! But I hope you liked it none-the-less...There you have it. My poor attempt at humor *sighs* You have to have a REALLY GREAT imagination to even smile at this crap . ...AnYwHo! Don't forget to REVIEW! MWAH ^_^! 


	11. Chapter 10: Visitors

**Review Replies:**

**Flaming Sakura:** Hey ^_^! Thanx for the review. I'm glad you like this story! Enjoy the chappy ^.^

**lin-** "um, no, u dont, syaoran's not gonna get mad at saku, or ur dead, and yeah, it's a threat. and im so not reading ur story anymore if u ever made those couple um, apart.": OML LMAO! You're not serious are you? ROTFLMGAO! THAT'S a threat? Lemme show you how it's done...If you don't get your ass out of the clouds and quit pretending you're all high and mighty and know everything that'll happen, I'll make sure you hate what's to come.This is MY STORY! If I want Syaoran to die, he'll die. If I want Xiaolong to screw Sakura senseless and have Syaoran forced to watch, then that shall happen. If I want Syaoran to kill Sakura, then that will also happen. It doesn't matter what you or anyone else wants. But if you had suggested something nicely I would have taken it into consideration.Bottom Line: It's MY story. Therefore I am the only one able to make any of these pathetic threats you're throwing around. Enjoy.

**Rinoa Leonhart:** LOL maybe it is, maybe it isn't...I wonder how Subie's doing anyway O_o ...ENJOY!

**Dark-Lighten-Shadow:** @_@ Erkay...MORE! MORE ON THE WAY! MORE REVIEWS O_O GIMME!

**PinkSakura-Chan:** Right...

**Janet:** OML So it IS funny! COOL ^_^! I thought it was all coming out as some pathetic attempt at humor (which is the way I see it...) THANX BUNCHES ^.^ ENJOY!

**lizzy:** Aheh ^^;; glad you like it ^.^

**Universal Moon:** Thanxiez ^^! Hope you like this chapter ^_^ Took me long enough O.o It's kinda short but I promise a longer one next time!

**AnimeObsessionFantasy:** Erkay...Thanx?

**Ying:** You'll just have to wait and see! WHEEEEE *twirls in chair*

**Jessica*Messenger*of*the*Devil:** O_@ ???

**sara:** I'm trying I'm trying X_x too many things! SO much to do T-T DONT FORGET TO REVIEW ^_^! ENJOY! And thx for the last review...

**emerald wolf:** Hey! Thanx bunches ^.^ Love your name! Glad you like the story . Enjoy!

**Moon Sorceress:** Cliffhangers are my specialty ^^; sorta...aheh ^^; ENJOY!

**_______________________**

**~Twin Star~**

Chapter 10: Visitors 

**_______________________**

**-Last time on Twin Star-**

Sakura's eye twitched before she tackled the hunkster, her hands finding their way around his neck.

**+Chibi Scene+**

Xiaolong on the floor, Sakura sitting on his stomach, choking him while cackling insanely.

**+End Chibi Scene+**

"What the...?"

***Opening Song***

"What are you two doing?!"

Sakura looked up at Wei, dressed in a robe and slippers. His hair, well what was left of it, was messed up, something neither the girl nor Xiaolong had ever seen.

Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Yue Moon blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. Sakura blinked. Xiaolong blinked. Wei blinked. 

"What're you doing up?" Asked Xiaolong, straining his neck to look over to the old man.

"Master Syaoran is going to be coming home tonight...soon. I don't know what's going on here but it doesn't look very innocent," he remarked, eyeing the two with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura turned a deep red and jumped off the young man, smoothing down her somewhat-damp night gown.

Xiaolong grinned and stood up, smoothing his own shirt before running a hand through his hair.

***Ding Dong***

**+Chibi Moment+**

"OH MY LORD HE'S HERE HE'S HERE HE'S HERE HE'S HERE!!!" Screamed Sakura, running around in circles, her hands in the air.

Xiaolong sighed and stuck a foot out, tripping the emerald-eyed girl.

"I...Ittai..." 

Sakura's leg twitches...

**+End Chibi Moment+**

"I'll get that," the hunk said, making his way to the front door, overtaking Wei.

He was about to reach for the door handle when his hand was slapped away and Sakura threw the door open.

"SYAORA--Huh?" Blinked Sakura, looking at the two people in front of her...correction, three.

"Hey Sakura ^_^!" Smiled Tomoyo, hugging her best friend. "Hey Syaoran!"

"That's not Syaoran," smiled Eriol, coming up behind his wife.

**(A/N: TOMOYO-CHAN FINALLY HAS A HER! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! *Inside joke don't ask...* GYAHAHAHAHAHA^o^HAHAHAHAHAH!)**

"Of course it is honey. He's clearly Syaoran," smiled the raven-haired lady, moving aside so her husband can get a better look at the young man.

"It's not Syaoran! It's not Syaoran!" Squeaked a little voice coming from behind the blue-haired man. "It's Xiaolong!"

"Oh, really? Well then who is this 'Xiaolong' baby girl?" Asked Tomoyo, walking back outside a bit and squatting down.

"Syaoran's twin brother!" Giggled the voice.

"Come in here honey," called Eriol, holding out his hand.

It was a bit dark outside, and so Sakura couldn't make out the form of whoever was out there. Neither could Wei nor Xiaolong.

Yet all three watched as a tiny hand took hold of the larger hand, and a little black-blue haired girl stepped into the enterance way lighting, along with Tomoyo.

"Sakura, Wei, Xiaolong. Meet our daughter, Umi ^^! She's 4," grinned Tomoyo, running her hand through the little girls dark hair.

"You have a child!" Exclaimed Sakura, picking the little girl up quite easily. A bit too easily. In fact she was as light as a feather. "Why's she so light!?!?!?" Asked Sakura, very concerned and some-what freaked.

Eriol sighed.

"Umi. What have we told you about doing that?" He said, running a hand through his thick hair.

"Oh but daddy! This way people will hold me longer ^.^," explained the little girl, snaking her arms around Sakura's neck.

**Yue Moon:** I bet you didn't notice the "Yue Moon blinked" in that blinking scene! HAH! With my intelligence, I was able to come up with a way to appear in the episode!

***PinkSakura-chan and Rinoa Leonhart pop out of no where***

**PinkSakura-chan:** *drags Yue moon off stage*

**Rinoa Leonhart:** Aheh ^^; Gomen ne she's had too much butterscotch discs!

**Yue Moon:** *Pulls free of Pinksakura-chan and runs towards the edge of the stage, showering the crowd with butterscotch candy* CATCH ME! *Jumps off stage*

**Crowd:** *Instead of catching Moon, they move aside and make room for her to crash to the ground*

**+Chibi Moment+**

**PinkSakura-chan:** Stupid girl...Making a fool of herself...

**Yue Moon:** X_x Dont...forget...those.....reviews.......Longer chapter...next time.......

**Rinoa Leonhart:** *Sitting on the floor, eating the butterscotch discs*


	12. Chapter 11: Catching Up

**Twin Star**

**Chapter 11: Catching Up**

"Would any of you like anything to drink?" Offered Wei, looking over at Tomoyo, Eriol and Umi. Sakura had excused herself and went to change out of her orange juice-stained night gown. Xiaolong had escaped to his room, deciding to let the others catch up on old times and what not.

"I just want some water," Umi smiled, her hands clasped together in her lap in a lady-like manner.

"I'll take water as well," said Tomoyo, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Soda, please," requested Eriol.

"But daddy! Soda is very bad for you!" Protested the little girl, looking over at her father.

"Oh very well," he sighed good-naturedly. "Water it is."

"I'll be right back," smiled Wei, disappearing into the kitchen. He reappered moments later with a tray consisting of four glasses of water. A couple of second later Sakura dashed downstairs, dressed in a long dark green skirt and a three-quarter sleeved shirt of a lighter shade of green.

She moved over to the sofa and sat down next to Umi, grabbing the fourth glass of water off the tray Wei was balancing in front of her. He then disappeared, mumbling something about preparing rooms and checking up on a sick-in-bed Ayame.

"Alright," smiled the emerald-eyed girl. "Explain how Umi was able to make herself light as a feather, and how she knew about Xiaolong."

*****

Upstairs, Syaoran's twin had just exited the bathroom and began making his way down the hallway towards his room when he heard his name mentioned from downstairs. He walked over and sat down at the top of the staircase, listening intently.

*****

Tomoyo smiled back as if she had been waiting for the question all along.

"Long story short. Eriol's grandmother (by marriage mind you) came from a family of sorcerors and sorceresses. I guess the 'magic gene' skipped two generations and decided to show itself in our little Umi."

"Wow," breathed Sakura, looking down at the dark-haired girl beside her. "That's awesome," she smiled. "But why didn't you tell me you had a child? And how can she possibly be 4? You guys left 2 years ago after your's and Eriol's wedding."

"I'm faster," grinned the little girl.

"What she means to say," explained Eriol, "is that she doesn't grow at normal speed. She grows a lot faster."

And as if to prove it, Umi's form flickered a bit before changing into that of an 8 years old's.

"Cool! I'm 8 now ^.^" She announced happily, gathering all her hair to one side, examining how much longer it had gotten.

An awed silence followed...

"That's the first time we've seen her change," said Tomoyo, blinking a couple of times.

"How come her clothes didn't rip?" Sakura asked in a hushed whisper.

Umi looked up.

"They grow with me," she smiled, scratching her neck, completely unaware of the fact her hair was quickly putting itself up in a ponytail.

Snapping out of her reverie, Sakura turned towards Eriol.

"Will she always grow so fast?"

"Well, from the information we found in a diary left behind by my grandmother, Umi will keep growing at an alarming speed till she...you know...gets her monthly and all. Then the growing process will go about normally."

"Well did the diary say around what age sorceresses usually get it?" Asked Sakura, a bit TOO interested.

"No it didn't," sighed Tomoyo, absentmindedly stroking her daughters long shiny hair.

"I'm gonna get it when I'm 15 and a half..." mumbled Umi, yet it seemed no one had heard since they had gone on chattering about everything and anything.

"When exactly was she born then?"

"Three days ago..."

"Oh my lord! Really?"

"Yes. I was in labor for less than an hour and surprisingly there wasn't THAT much pain..."

It was well past one in the morning when Umi slipped away unnoticed and ran up the stairs. Emerging at the top, she found that the one named Xiaolong was sprawled on the floor, obviously asleep.

"Xiaolong," she whispered, poking him repeatedly in the chest, sitting on his stomach.

The young man groaned, blinking his eyes open and lifting hishead up and inch or so off the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" He mumbled, letting his head fall back down.

"What? You've already forgotten me? Oh the paaaain," Umi cried out exaggeratively, clutching at her heart.

"Umi?! What the fuck?" He said, recognizing her only slightly changed voice.

"What the fuck!" Umi mimicked, grinning like a maniac as she waited for a reaction.

"Oh shit! Don't say that!" He exclaimed, sitting up abruptly, causing the dark haired girl to slip off his stomach and onto his lap.

"I know I know," she chanted, waving her hand up and down in a bored-like expression. "You shouldn't either though."

"You can't tell me what to do, kid," grinned the handsome young man, ruffling the girl's hair.

"I just did," she replied, pasting the same grin on her face before standing up and off his lap, ruffling HIS hair.

Chuckling, Xiaolong got up as well, stretching a bit before making his way to his room, Umi following closely.

"So you really do grow faster than normal," he stated, flicking on the light switch. "I thought I was hearing wrong."

"Nope. I've been living for 4 days now and I'm already 8," explained the light-blue-eyed girl, plopping down on the enormous bed.

"That's cool," muttered Xiaolong, rummaging through his drawers for a pair of long comfy shorts to sleep in.

"They're in the third drawer on the left side underneath your black underwear ^^," smiled Umi, kicking her dangling legs back and forth.

**Yue Moon:** *sigh* So bored. Nothing really to comment about. What do you think of Umi?


	13. Chapter 12: Young Lady

Review Replies:  
  
reader: I have been waiting for someone like you. I myself think this fic boring. Nothing happens and it's going along too slowly but I suppose no one but you has noticed yet. And about "lin". I'm sick of people acting stupid/demanding when they review and expect me to shrug it off or do as they say. Like I said in my reply to her/him/it, if she/he/it had asked nicely then I would have considered it or said "We'll see" or something like "You'll have to wait and see, but i'm sure you'll like the way things turn out" and so on. Anywho! Glad I have an HONEST review among my other reviews. Thanx for the semi-flame. [I have my suspicions...]  
  
Meow the chibi neko: Erm...She's magical ^^! Thanx to her grandmother ^^; [Thank you for the review]  
  
PinkSakura-Chan: Arigato ^^! Dunno when I'll start on the next chapter @_@ not feeling well but I'll get it up whenever I feel like it (try never? gyahahaha^o^hahahahaha)  
  
helen: Nope. None of them have "magic" except for Umi (which is thanx to her grandma).  
  
ERi: Thanx ^____^ and no, so far none have magic except Umi...Although I MIGHT change that...doubt it though. And about the inside joke, sorry you didn't get it ^^; Nice try though, what you guessed makes sense but that's the point, the "joke" isn't supposed to make sense to you/others. [Thank you for the review]  
  
EviL buT nOt qUIte: Aww you don't like Umi? Well that's a shame ^^; ...Err...Can't make any promises. I already have most of the story planned out @_@ Thanx for the review ^_^ Hope you like how everything turns out  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Hey your new story never showed up for me @_@ Narg it! Anywho arigato ^.^ And gomen about your puter...  
  
Sakura'sEvilTeddy: Thanx bunches ^^ Glad you like it. And about Meiling, I was planning on bringing her in sometime soon maybe...I'm not sure though ^^;  
  
SakuraandLiforever: Heehee ^.^ I want a Xiaolong! He's kawaii, ne? Yes he is nice...Kind of a sweet bad boy ^^; If that makes sense...Alright thanks for the review!  
  
Lita: Hey *coughs* LMAO! So you like the story? That's good *nods* Kinda surprised you put GOOD THINGS in your reviews Anywho...Hope you like this CHAPPY ---Notice the word CHAPPY! CHAPPY! Ohohohohohoho^o^hohohohohohoho!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: Funny? Well err...If you say so ^^; I don't find it humorous at all -.- Except that one time where Xiaolong was cackling insanely...Yes... [Thank you for the review]  
  
lin: Ah back again I see. I don't care if you won't be here to read this, I'm going to reply to your "review" anyways. First of all, I never said I thought my story was the best ever written. I didn't even IMPLY it. Infact I think ALL my stories suck ass. The only reason I continue to write them is because they prove as a distraction and other people seem to enjoy them SOMEWHAT. If you would have been patient instead of going around and demanding things, I'm pretty sure you would have, at the least, not detested the out come of this story. At the LEAST.  
  
scared senseless: I'm afraid...Someone will have to die... *Cackles in an insanely evil manner* Thanks for the review ^_^!  
  
Cherry Wolfex: Consider your review...And then my reply: Well I'm weird ^______^ [Thanks]  
  
Carmen: Aww sankyo ^^ Glad you like it!  
  
Shorti-chan (Lazy bump who don't wanna sign in): ---LOL... Nope! Sorry but Xiaolong is MINE! MINE I SAY *cackles* I tried making this chapter longer @_@ Cause I got so many nice reviews ^___^ [Thanx]  
  
GundamPilot13 Diana Raven: I like Umi too ^^; I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing ^_~  
  
emerald wolf: Well Xiaolong was there when Sakura threw the door open for Tomoyo, Eriol AND Umi. ^_^ He was still there when they introduced her, leaving only when they went to sit on the couch. I hope that cleared it up for you. Don't worry. S+S Moments are close by ^.~  
  
Summer: lol...Thanx ^^;  
  
Silver Almasy: Uooooh! umpa loompas! My friend *coughpinksakura-chancough* is very afraid of theem! SET THEM ON HER!!! *high pitched evil cackle* [Thanks for the review...Glad you think Umi is kawaii ^___^]  
  
Twistedness (a very angry one): Well well well...If it isn't the AUTHOR THAT ISN'T UPDATING THE STORY I WANT HER TO UPDATE! I don't kow how I get so many reviews ^^; People just lurve me ohohohohoho^o^hohohohoho! And thank you for adding to my reviews *evil grin*  
  
Dark-Lighten-Shadow: MORE! *grins* Thanks for the review!  
  
Flaming Sakura: Thanx bunches ^^! And don't worry about the Xiaolong/Sakura coupling. If it doesn't happen in this story, I plan to write another where it WILL happen ohohohoho^o^hohohohoho! Happy reading!  
  
____________  
  
Twin Star  
  
Chapter 12:   
  
Young Lady  
  
____________  
  
"Alright kid. I need to get some sleep now," said Xiaolong, exiting the huge walk-in closet where he had changed into his boxers.  
  
"Oh alright. Which side of the bed you want? Right or left?" Umi asked, patting the surface of the bed.  
  
"What?! Hell no! You have to go sleep in the room Wei prepared for you."  
  
"He didn't prepare me a room," smiled the girl, slipping underneath the thin covers.  
  
"How would you know? You've been in here the whole time," he retorted, throwing the covers off of her.  
  
"Oh trust me, I know."  
  
"Well we'll just see about that!" Exclaimed the handsome hunk, throwing his bedroom door open, disappearing down the hallway.  
  
-Two Seconds Later-  
  
Xiaolong returned to his room, slamming the door behind him, muttering all the while.  
  
"Can't believe I'm stuck with the girl...why couldn't Sakura just...woulda made more sense...just my luck...8 year old kid...my reputation"  
  
He continued to mumble as he flipped the light switch off and slowly made his way to the other side of the bed, his knee bumping into the dresser.  
  
"Fuck! Piece of shit!"  
  
Umi giggled lightly.  
  
"So you think it's funny do you?" He snapped grumpily, proceeding to fumble his way over to the bed.  
  
"Pretty much," she laughed, shifting slightly so she could keep the young man in view.  
  
"Alright! That's it! You're sleeping on the floor you stupid 8 year old kid!" He yelled, flicking on the bedside lamp.  
  
Xiaolong turned to look at the "stupid 8 year old girl", but she wasn't there. There was nothing on his bed. No one.  
  
"What? So now you can disappear too?!?!" He yelled to no one in particular. Frustrated, he turned the lamp off and crawled into bed, suddenly feeling very alone without the company of the little girl.  
  
He was just about to cross over into the dream world when he felt something light jump up onto his bed. The handsome young man, still half asleep, raised his head slightly and came face to face with a light-blue-eyed kitten with bluish-black fur.  
  
"Oh...Just a...cat," he yawned, absentmindedly petting the creature as he quickly slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
*  
  
"God Syaoran! Where are you? You were supposed to be back tonight..." whispered Sakura, pulling the covers over her head. "I miss you so," she breathed, succumbing to the warm feeling of nothingness a dream-less sleep often brings.  
  
-Early The Next Morning-  
  
Xiaolong smiled, snuggling a bit closer, burying his face in sweet scented, dark, hair.  
  
"Xiaolong, you're so kawaii when you're half asleep," chuckled Umi, relaxing against his (A/N: *coughschiseledcoughs*) torso.  
  
"Yes...mmhhmm...whatever you...say," mumbled the young man, snaking his arms around the girls waist before pulling her even closer. Impossibly close...  
  
~Entering Xiaolong's excuse-for-a-brain (A/N: Just kidding. We all lurves him, ne ^^? )~  
  
=Hair smells so good...=  
  
=Body slender and warm...=  
  
=So soft...=  
  
=Sweet voice...=  
  
=Sounds like Umi...=  
  
=Yes, sounds like...Wait. Who's Umi?=  
  
=That 8 year old girl who wouldn't leave you alone last night...=  
  
=Oh yeah...her...wonder where she went...=  
  
*Something clicks into place*  
  
=She's laying down right next to you, you moron!=  
  
=Whaaaaaat?! No way! This sexy lady has curves! No 8 year old has curves!=  
  
=That's because she's not 8 anymore you fucking imbocile! I swear you're so damned slow...=  
  
=Wait...So you're saying this is Umi? This person I'm snuggling up to, smiling in her hair, is the cute little brat?=  
  
=Yup. The 'sexy lady with curves' is Umi. You're finally waking up, I see.=  
  
"Fuck," muttered the handsome hunk, pulling his hands away from the girl, his amber eyes blinking open.  
  
At the sudden absence of strong arms around her waist, and a strong body behind her, Umi's light-blue eyes flew open also.  
  
"What's wrong?" Came the sweet voice, as the girl sat up and turned around to face the gorgeous Xiaolong, leaning over him and peering into his face.  
  
Barely managing to supress a gasp (of surprise), the young man shot up into a sitting position as well, his head snapping in the young ladies direction.  
  
It was undoubtly and unmistakably Umi. Yet her blue-black hair had gotten somewhat longer and now hung a bit passed her waist. Those familiar light-blue eyes seemed to have gotten a bit darker, coated with thicker, longer lashes that naturally curved upwards. She was wearing a plain, black, spaghetti strapped nightgown that seemed to hug her form comfortably.  
  
"What's wrong?" She repeated, moving closer, oblivious to the fact that he was staring at her with his mouth slightly and stupidly hanging open.  
  
There was a slight pause where they both remained imobile, staring into each others eyes.  
  
"You were...screaming in your sleep last night," whispered Umi as she slowly reached out and touched the side of his face, caressing it softly with the back of her hand.  
  
~God she's so beautiful,~ thought Xiaolong, listening to the sound of her voice yet not hearing the words being spoken.  
  
"What's been bothering you?" She asked, her hand now running through his hair.  
  
~She's smells good, looks good, sounds good and feels good...I wonder how she tastes,~ he thought as he caught her wrist and pulled her towards him, covering her mouth with his.  
  
(A/N: He was in somewhat of a trance. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't do that. But my character Umi is too perdy to resist *grins maniacly* )  
  
Umi's eyes widened in shock and confusion before they slowly slid shut, allowing her to focus on the tingling and breath-taking sensation that suddenly seemed to wash over her. She smiled into the kiss, her left hand resting against the side of his face while the right remained in his grasp. His free hand, however, managed to bury itself deep in her dark, silky hair.  
  
The door burst open...  
  
"Xiaolong! Come quick I need your---What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
The two on the bed sprang away from eachother as if the other had caught fire. Umi looked down, blushing, making sure her hair was hiding most of her face. Xiaolong on the other hand, had whipped his head up to glare at whoever intruded upon his magical moment.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: I swear to god I tried making the chapter longer! I tried! It just didn't work out ^^; That's why it took a bit longer to update. But who can't resist a perfectly lovely cliffy?! The person could be: Sakura, Wei, Ayame, Syaoran, Eriol or Tomoyo. Ugh...I need to make it more interesting! I WILL! *cackles insanely, running around* @.@ SANKYO FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Keep 'em coming =D !KUPO!  
  
Quick note/favor:  
  
The Breast Cancer site is having trouble getting enough people to click on it daily to meet their quota of donating at least one free mammogram a day to an underprivileged woman. It takes less than a minute to go to their site & click on "donating a mammogram" for free (pink window in the middle). Their corporate sponsors/advertisers use the number of daily visits to donate a mammogram in exchange for advertising. Here's the website.  
  
http://www.thebreastcancersite.com 


	14. Chapter 13: Plans

================  
  
Chapter 13: Plans  
  
================  
  
"Syaoran?!" He exclaimed, his features softening once he noticed who it was.  
  
His older brother's eyebrows had shot upwards, now hidden somewhere beneath the hair that fell across his forehead.  
  
"Xiaolong! You slept with a MINOR?!" Spat the man in the doorway, looking from one to the other.  
  
"Hell no! How many times have I told you not to assume shit? Fuck man...Now what were you saying earlier?"  
  
"Quit trying to change the subject," glared the other.  
  
At this point, Umi's head shot up as she slid off the bed, walking towards the door.  
  
"It was only a kiss," she whispered as she passed by Syaoran. Grasping the door knob, she turned towards Xiaolong and smiled warmly before shutting the door behind her.  
  
=  
  
"WHAT?!" Exclaimed the younger one, running a hand nervously through his hair.  
  
"You heard me," sighed Syaoran, his head resting in his hands whilst he sat indian-style on his twin brothers bed.  
  
"That's outrageous! Who the hell told you that? It's impossible! You have no enemies. Plus you haven't done anything that would earn you one," spat Xiaolong, all but ripping his hair out in frustration.  
  
"I don't know! Ryuhiko didn't tell me much. All he said was that there are some people who have certain ties with my company who'd do anything to make sure I was 6 feet underground. This is stupid! I swear if he's playing another joke on me I'm going to rip his tongue out and shove it up his ass repeatedly!!!" Snapped Syaoran, looking up at his frowning brother. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What do you make of all this?"  
  
"I don't know! It's sounds pretty farfetched. Especially the whole 'They think you know something. Something that would ruin them forever. And you DO know that something. You just don't know it would ruin them forever' thing! I mean what the FUCK IS UP WITH THAT?! Can you think of anything that might ruin someone eternally?"  
  
The older one shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea what that means. All I know is someone is SUPPOSEDLY trying to fucking murder me because of something I SUPPOSEDLY know without knowing I know it!" Syaoran growled, looking up at Xiaolong, who was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "What the fuck do you find amusing?!" He sneered, his temples throbbing violently.  
  
*Scene where Xiaolong throws his head back and bursts out laughing and laughing and laughing as Syaoran got madder and madder and madder, his temples now throbbing VISIBLY, his hands clenching into fists as he watched his twin brother continue his agitating laugh*  
  
"That's the first time I recall you ever using the word 'fuck'. Then you went and used it again which was just so fucking funny," chuckled Xiaolong, watching his brother carefully, ready to dodge any punches thrown his way.  
  
=  
  
"What are they yelling about?" Sakura mumbled to herself, her ear pressed against the door leading to the room her fiancee was in.  
  
"I don't know," Umi said, tapping her foot impatiently, a hint of amusement echoing along with her voice.  
  
Sakura jumped slightly, turning to face the little girl behind her...Except she wasn't little anymore, meaning Sakura was staring at the girl's knees expecting to see her face.  
  
"Gah!" She exclaimed, jumping a bit.  
  
(A/N: Yeah I know it's lame...I mean come on... "Gah!" Wtf?)  
  
"I know I'm ugly Sakura but you don't have to make it obvious that you think so," smiled Umi, raking her hand through her long, silky, midnight-blue hair.  
  
"No no it's not that! It's just...You grew some more @.@ Over night!"  
  
"Yup!" Nodded the younger one, rocking on her heels. "Dare I say the transformation came at a good time too," she giggled, recalling what had happened between her and Xiaolong earlier, the way it felt to have his arms wrapped around her.  
  
The other girl's eye-brows shot up in a questioning yet shocked manner.  
  
"So! What're you doing evesdropping on the guys?" Asked Umi, completely ignoring the look on the auburn-haired girls face.  
  
"Oh nothing! I was just...erm...it's nothing," Sakura chuckled nervously, eyes darting this way and that.  
  
"Well. If you must know, they're talking about Syaoran's murderers-in-making," she grinned, as if this kind of thing happened everyday.  
  
"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Sakura, steadying herself against the door.  
  
Umi giggled.  
  
"Oh don't worry! No one's going to be murdering Syaoran. Well not any time soon anyway."  
  
"That isn't very reassuring," she panted, obviously still in shock. "And when was that bastard of mine planning on telling me?!" She growled, clenching one of her fragile fists.  
  
"Never," smiled the younger one, abruptly stopping her rocking. "He doesn't want you worrying. He figures it will all just blow over and he wouldn't have to tell you anything."  
  
"Well he's got another thing coming," mumbled the emerald-eyed girl. "Thanks for telling me!"  
  
"Oh no no no. Thank YOU for not remembering," smirked Umi, snapping her fingers before disappearing, leaving behind the echoes of her playful-cackle.  
  
Sakura's eyes went a bit dull before returning to normal. Shaking her head, she turned around and walked off, wondering why the hell she was standing alone in the hallway.  
  
+  
  
~Oi...Thank god I modified her memory. There's no need for her to know that a mob of people are after her soon-to-be husband. She would be a wreck, constantly worrying and what not,~ thought Umi, floating around the beautiful, humongous garden.  
  
She heard a low growl coming from behind a nearby, exotic looking, bush. Before she knew it, something huge lunged at her...  
  
(A/N: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA*deep breath*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*deep breath*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!)  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Yue Moon: Alright that's it for this chapter...I tried to make it longer than usual and ended it with a semi-cliffy. Don't forget to review! And gomen ne it's taking longer to update than I keep anticipating. So many plot bunnies running around in my head, confuzzling me and practically TORTURING ME WITH PLOTS I WANT TO WORK ON DESPERATELY! But I've decided to finish Twin Star first before starting anything else...This way I won't have three stories to work on. Okay okay it would be two stories seeing how Ambushed is kind of on hold ^^; ahehehehe... *coughs* Aaaaaaaaaanywho! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^! And thank you all of your reviews, I loved them all ^.^ 


	15. Chapter 14: Frolicking

====================  
  
Chapter 14: Frolicking  
  
====================  
  
...a black panther.  
  
=  
  
"That won't work!" Said Syaoran, throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
"Well fuck! I was only trying to help. God forbid I do such a thing," spat Xiaolong, flinging his bedroom door open. "I've got to think," he muttered before heading off.  
  
The older of the twins sighed, running his hands through his hair defeatedly.  
  
"What am I supposed to do..."  
  
=  
  
Umi giggled, scratching the gigantic panther behind it's ear.  
  
"So peeeeeeeeeerdy," she purred, snuggling up to it's warm fur. "And I know you can understand me," she added, patting it on it's head before moving away and walking further into the garden.  
  
+Yeah well it doesn't matter if I fucking understand you or not. You can't understand me so what the fuck is the point?! I swear, humans never think everything through+  
  
(Note: The panther isn't moving it's mouth stupidly...Umi reads thoughts ^^! )  
  
"Wanna bet?" Challenged Umi, raising an eyebrow whilst looking down at the creature.  
  
+Oh and a panther can fucking bet right?!+  
  
"Lemme guess...Xiaolong owns you."  
  
+No one fucking owns me. But yes he takes care of me...We play around and wrestle, things of the sort. What made you figure it was Xiaolong?+  
  
"Your 'fucking' attitude," chuckled the girl, plopping down on the grass.  
  
"Did I just hear little Umi utter the word 'fuck'?" Grinned Xiaolong, seeming to appear out of nowhere.  
  
"No," the blue-eyed girl smiled innocently. "You heard me say 'fucking'."  
  
"Smartass," he muttered. "Midnight! Hey girl! C'mere," he cooed, patting his thigh lightly, watching as the humongous panther bounded towards him, tackling him to the ground.  
  
Umi watched in amusement as the two wrestled each other, rolling around on the lush green grass.  
  
+I'm gonna beat your ass Xiao!+ ---SAME TIME--- "I'm gonna beat your ass Mid!"  
  
+Fuck you! Quit calling me Mid! I hate that nickname! Too bad you can't fucking understand you fucking git.+  
  
The blue-haired girl burst out laughing, causing the other two to stop in mid battle and lift their heads in her direction.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" ---SAME TIME--- +What the hell is so funny?+  
  
Their identical question made her laugh even harder, clutching at hersides.  
  
"I think we should tackle her next," Xiaolong said, turning to Midnight for confirmation. The panther only growled in response, knowing he wouldn't be able to understand her anyway, even if she formed any kind of thought in her head.   
  
...In a blink of an eye, all three of them were wrestling.  
  
=  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Syaoran sighed agitatingly and headed towards the front door. Flinging it open, he found a skanky looking woman standing there. She had a VERY LOW CUT blouse on and the tiniest of mini skirts, not to mention ALOT of make-up plastered on to her face. Her orangish-red, chemical enduced hair reaching just above her shoulders.  
  
"TIGER!" She screeched, throwing herself onto the young man, her body pressed tightly against his, her lips all but devouring his own.  
  
At the same time, Sakura walked in...  
  
"Hey Wei have you seen my---" She began, before her eyes locked on to the two standing in front of the doorway.   
  
Now instead of her eyes filling up with tears before turning around and fleeing, (all thanks to her quick assumption of things might I add...Simpler terms: Instead of Hollywood style), she strode over to the two and whacked the skank on the back of her head with the book she was carrying.  
  
"What the hell are you doing all over my fiancee?" She sneered, grabbing a hand full of the girls hair and yanking her off her love's face.  
  
"Like, ooowww! Haven't you, like, heard of rule number 13? You aren't supposed to mess with a fellow girl's hair," whined the nasty-haired girl, pushing Sakura away before smoothing her hair down repeatedly.  
  
"Yes well, haven't you, LIKE, heard of rule number 'Get your skanky bitch ass off my soon-to-be-husband and go drown your self'? Now go!" Screeched Sakura, attempting to shove the girl out the door.  
  
"Baby! Like, help me out here," the woman whined, trying not to make any sudden movements lest her breasts fall out of the barely-holding-them-in fabric.  
  
"Sure!" Agreed Syaoran, gently moving Sakura aside before shoving the girl out forcefully. He shut the door, locked it and turned towards his fiancee. "I'm really sorry. I should have pushed her away but I was just so damn sho---"  
  
"I know I know. Now shut up and lets go take a shower. You need to scrub her escence off of me and I definitely need to scrub you good," she said half seriously, half playfully.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Grinned Syaoran, picking Sakura up bride-style and rushing up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
(A/N: Pppppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Pathetically eager aren't we Syaoran?)  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Yue Moon: Alright...That's some semi-S&S fluff ^^; lol...Wasn't that long but I'm updating quickly. I know the plot is forming slowly but I can't just rush things out of nowhere. Well actually I can ahehehe ^^; Just haven't figured out in what way to do that yet. OH WAIT! IT JUST CAME TO ME! *Cackles evilly* Too bad I can't start on the next chapter right now *sighs* My mother wants me to watch this one movie. SINCE WHEN DOES THE PARENT FORCE THE CHILD TO WATCH TV?! I ask that question alot...Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter regardless of the shortness @.@ Don't forget those reviews that I appreciate above all else ^_~ 


	16. Chapter 15: Fooled Yet Again

==========================  
  
Chapter 15: Fooled Yet Again  
  
==========================  
  
Umi grinned. She and Midnight had Xiaolong pinned beneath them whilst he tried to struggle free.  
  
"Alright alright! You guys win. Now lemme up," he demanded, still struggling.  
  
"What's in it for us?!"  
  
"You get a kiss."  
  
"Ahahahahahaha. And who said I'd want a kiss?" Asked the blue-haired girl, tightening her grip on his arm.  
  
"Who said I was talking to you?" Smirked Xiaolong, jerking his head towards the panther. "I was talking to her."  
  
+What the fuck?! I don't want your nasty ass human lips anywhere near my fur!!!+  
  
"Yes well, Midnight doesn't want your nasty ass lips anywhere near her fur," grinned Umi, attempting to blow a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"You can't keep this up forever, Umi."  
  
+He's right. Besides I'm getting bored! I'm gone.+  
  
And with that the huge panther bounded off, deeper into the garden.  
  
~Shit,~ thought Umi, knowing what was coming next. And she was right. In one swift movement, Xiaolong was able to twist her off of him and pin her down the way she did him.  
  
"What're you going to do now?" Whispered the young man, his face inches away from her own.  
  
"Your breath stinks," she pointed out, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. And in a blink of an eye, she was gone.  
  
"You cheater!!! You can't use magic," he called out to nothing, as he sat up properly and looked around. "Hey Mid," he muttered, watching as the big panther came back trotting up to him. She nuzzled her head against his neck before lazily walking a couple of feet away from him and plopping down under a beautiful tree, watching the young man expectantly. Sighing, Xiaolong got up and made his way over to the creature, laying down next to it like always.  
  
~You're so easy to fool, Xiaolong...~  
  
It wasn't long before they both drifted to sleep.  
  
=  
  
Sakura giggled, prying Syaoran's hands away from her waist so she could slip a shirt on. They had just gotten out of the shower and her love wasn't yet out of his playful mood...  
  
"I love you," he purred into her right ear, coiling his arms around her waist once again as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent that always seemed to linger about her.  
  
(A/N: I failed to mention that he's standing behind her. Let's read that over again and imagine what's meant to be imagined...)  
  
Sakura giggled, prying Syaoran's hands away from her waist so she could slip a shirt on. They had just gotten out of the shower and her love wasn't yet out of his playful mood...  
  
"I love you," he purred into her right ear, coiling his arms around her waist once again as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent that always seemed to linger about her.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered, smiling contentedly as she settled against his chest, lazily tracing circles on the back of his hand.  
  
=  
  
An Hour Or So Later  
  
=  
  
Xiaolong's right arm tightened around the something he held close. At first he was sure that it was Midnight laying slightly on top of him, pressed against his body. But when a soft human-moan escaped the lips of whatever he held, he realised it wasn't his dear pet.  
  
~Must be Umi,~ he thought, stiffling a yawn, his eyes fluttering open.  
  
"Ah master Xiaolong!" Came Wei's voice from somewhere behind the two. "I thought I might find you here. Master Syaoran wants to speak with you about a certain lady who paid her visits a while ago. She happened to mention your name." The elderly man explained all this as he eyed the two on the floor with an amused expression.  
  
"Very well. Tell him I'll be there in a moment," replied the amber-eyed hunk, absentmindedly stroking the young girl's hair.  
  
"As you wish. By the way young master, if I may say so myself. I do believe you've taken quite a shine to the young lady," he smiled.  
  
"Grr is it that obvious?" Xiaolong muttered once Wei had disappeared.  
  
"Hmm?" Came Umi's groggy voice as she shifted slightly, raising her head to look over at the man's face. "What're you mumbling about?" She yawned, allowing her head to drop back to his chest as she snuggled closer to his warm body.  
  
"Nothing," he grinned, amused at the sleepy-state she was in. "Nothing at all."  
  
Waiting until her breathing had grown rather heavy, Xiaolong awkwardly stood up with her in his arms, making his way back to the house.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Yue Moon: Alright that's it! Next chapter is going to be at least of AVERAGE size and the actual plot will continue. I'm going to get this story over with if it takes me an ETERNITY! NARG IT! Don't forget those reviews! I need support, suggestions, feedback! Hop to it ^_~ And enjoy! 


	17. Chapter 16: You WHAT!

Quick note to Emerald Wolf: Hey! Erm...Xiaolong is only about 4 years older than Umi @..o not 9 lol! Besides, relationships where the couple are about the same age never really work out. Girls need older, wiser men...Not some horny teenagers ^^;; Thanks for the review! Hopefully the age gap doesn't bother you anymore, much less anyone else.  
  
Note to Kendra: About the "shower part" in the last chapter. Erm...The whole "did they do it in there" is up to you. They could have done that or they could have just been fooling around (i.e. tickling, splashing eachother, fun-kid-stuff). Anywho that's up to you. And no they weren't completely naked when they were standing there. He was (half) dressed and she only had her shirt left to put on...There was no...err...touching with things ^^; haha. Yeah I just said "imagine what's meant to be imagined" because in my mind he was standing behind her wrapping his arms around her. For all I know, some reader out there imagined him infront of her and so on. Oh and about Xiaolong and Umi...Their relationship was a playful brother-sister thing but unconcsiously turning into something more. Hope that helped...  
  
==========================  
  
Chapter 16 - You WHAT?!?!  
  
==========================  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" He sneered into the phone, clutching it so tightly his knuckles had gone white. At that moment his bedroom door swung open, his twin brother striding in with an air of annoyance about him.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Xiaolong with as much patience as he could. He was frustrated at the fact that his older brother just kept on ruining his fluff moments with Umi.  
  
'Keep Quiet,' Syaoran mouthed, slowly moving over to the base of the phone and hitting the speaker button, coughing at the same time to cover up the little 'beeeep' that would have otherwise been heard.  
  
"...who we are," came a mellowed out voice, yet with a hint of malice behind it all.  
  
"So there are more that just one of you," said Syaoran, motioning his brother to come stand beside him.  
  
"Of course there are more than just one you stupid boy. If it hadn't been for-"  
  
"Get to the point," spat the older amber-eyed boy, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "What do you want?"  
  
"We want you to come down to the alley way behind the Xiao Ying restaurant. Maybe we'll able to negotiate something or another."  
  
"Define 'negotiate'."  
  
"Oh you know. Bribe you, blackmail you...The usual."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh you'll find out soon enough," the voice chuckled. "Meet us there at half past midnight. Don't bring anyone along."  
  
"And if I refuse?" Mused Syaoran, an eyebrow shooting up.  
  
"Then you leave us no choice but to raid your house and kill everyone and everything you hold dear, along with yourself. Can we count on meeting you there?"  
  
"Yes," growled Syaraon through clenched teeth, before quickly hanging up.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!?!" Exclaimed Xiaolong.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm standing here doing nothing."  
  
"You know what I mean. You can't go! They'll kill you. Remember what that one guy told you!? He said they figured out you knew something that would ruin them forever, and to keep it from ever being revealed to the public, they were going to murder you and god-knows what else!"  
  
"Don't you see?" Whispered Syaoran, grabbing a hold of the others shoulders and lightly shaking him up. "They're totally screwed up. All I have to do is call the cops before I go down the alleyway, and then play it all smooth with these jackasses till my backup arrives. It's as simple as that!"  
  
"No it isn't! They could kill you before your damn cops arrive and then make a run for it. But let's just say the cops get there on time. What're you going to tell them?! 'Officer arrest these men cause they brought me here to kill me and have threatened me twice before!' They aren't going to give a flying fuck. Plus you'd need evidence. EVIDENCE!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"What the fuck is so damn funny? You just got a fucking phone call from some crazy ass mother fucker who all but came right out and said he fucking plans on killing your fucked up self! What's fucking amusing about that?!?!?!"  
  
"I do belive you're forgetting something dear brother," grinned the would-be-clow-descendant. "Remember my dear old friend Keichi?"  
  
A knowing smirk began to spread across Xiaolong's face as he slowly nodded.  
  
=  
  
"Eriol! Honey, where are you?" Came Tomoyo's voice as she wandered into the guest bedroom she was staying in. She heard the door slam shut behind her, but before she could turn around, a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind.  
  
"Hello sweetheart," came Eriol's thick, sweet voice, his breath warm against her neck.  
  
(A/N: There you go LiL oBs3ss3r. They're...erm...occupied. Thoughts are on anything but Umi ohohoho^o^hohohoho)  
  
=  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!?!?!" Screeched Sakura, standing there, rooted to the ground, a horrified expression on her face.  
  
"Don't worry honey. We've got it all planned out and nothing bad is going to happen. Especially with Keichi and his crew on our side," smiled Syaoran, pulling his cherry blossom into a warm hug.  
  
Sakura pulled away forcefully.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT ALL THIS?!?! YOU COULD DDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!" She bellowed, throwing her arms this way and that way. At that moment Xiaolong had walked into the room.  
  
"What's she bitching about?" He asked Syaoran casually, taking a bite of his apple.  
  
"The whole Keichi plan," the older man replied in the same casual tone while his fiancee just stood there, jaw dropped in disbelief.  
  
"You can't go," she finally let out. "I won't let you go."  
  
"This isn't a matter of letting, Sakura," sighed the would-be-clow-descendant.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura whispered, her eyes starting to fill with tears. "You can't go. You can't leave me."  
  
Xiaolong rolled his eyes and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Friggin drama queen," he mumbled.  
  
"Yeah she is isn't she," came a cheery voice.  
  
The brown-haired boy's head snapped up, his chocolate eyes coming in contact with dark blue ones.  
  
"Though I don't blame her," Umi went on, seemingly deep in thought. "You can't let him go through with this," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"WHAT?! That's stupid! Why not? We have a flawless plan!!!"  
  
"So do they."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Xiaolong, eyebrow shooting up. Before she could respond, he dragged her off to his room and shut the door. "Now...What did you mean?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just that while the group of guys are down on the ground meeting up with Syaoran, their rifleman will be on the roof," she explained in a tone that made it seem like this was a very normal occurance. "But I'm veeeery sure you guys worked that into your plan too," she said, smiling an exaggerated smile.  
  
"No we fucking did not! How the hell do you know this shit!??!"  
  
The teenage girl shrugged.  
  
"You're fucking impossible!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"But you love the impossible," she mumbled, twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing, nothing. So about the plan."  
  
"Right. Well we called up a friend of his---" Umi cut him off.  
  
"I know THAT plan. I meant ours. Mine and yours."  
  
"What are you talking about? There is no 'mine and yours'."  
  
"Yes there is! I already but Stage 1 into action."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! What the hell is stage 1?" Xiaolong asked, anxious to know the answer yet afraid of what it might be.  
  
"I locked Syaoran up. Now all you have to do is put these on," she shoved some of Syaoran's clothes towards him before going on. "And then we can head out."  
  
"Mind explaining what the hell we're going to do?" He growled, snatching the clothes from her.  
  
"Well. I've already got him locked up so we don't need to worry about him or Sakura getting hurt. All you have to do is put those clothes on to impersonate him. Then we're going to head out and meet them bad-guys. Meanwhile, the police force would be right around the corner, LITERALLY. You get the dude to confess that he's selling cocaine stuffed in teddy bears, and that he knows you know it, and that he plans to kill you. Meanwhile my boys will hear every single thing, and then barge in and arrest them all. As for the sniper on the rooftop," the almost-16-yr-old smirked, rubbing her palms together. "Leave him to me."   
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Yue Moon: I rushed it...I know I shouldn't have but I did. I got bored with this story looooooooooooong ago. And now I won't even include the little part about the whole police crap or whatever. The spark just isn't there anymore! But don't worry @_@ I'm starting a new fic after posting up the prologue (which will be next). It'll contain fluff and the happy ending everyone's been waiting for. Geez I ruin my own story for the readers =P I want to thank you ALL for your reviews! They're what fueled me to keep on writing. If you have any suggestions for a fic you'd like written, but are too lazy to write it yourself, run the plot past me and I'll consider it. Till next time! Ja ^.~ ne  
  
Lil note: For those of you who haven't read Forgotten yet, go check it out! It's my other Card Captor Sakura story and the chappies are longer *gasp* Yes it's true it's true! And don't forget to review, those are still wanted ^.~ Hehe SANKYO EVERYONE! AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP! 


	18. Chapter 17: The End

Note to AnonymousT: (1) Xiaolong likes Umi. (2) Sakura is like a sister to Xiaolong. (3) If you had read chapter 11 carefully, you would have known that Umi DOES (or DID) grow faster than normal. She was to keep growing rapidly until she got her monthly (i.e. period), then she'd grow normally. Hope that cleared things up for you. And sorry about the cussing. It seemed to fit.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
WARNING! THIS CHAPTER SUCKS THE BIG ONE! VERY RUSHED, VERY SHORT!!! READ AT OWN RISK!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
====================  
  
Chapter 17: The End  
  
====================  
  
"Uhh Umi...These clothes are too small. I'm taller than Syaoran," came Xiaolong's voice from behind the closed bedroom door. He awaited the girls response but was met with silence instead. "Umi?"  
  
Walking towards the door, my hunk-of-a-character twisted the door knob and...  
  
"What the hell? How's it locked from the outside? Oh no..."  
  
=  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere  
  
=  
  
~Gomen ne, Xiaolong. I couldn't risk having you hurt,~ thought Umi.  
  
"I'll make it up to you," she whispered, to no one in particular, though the words were directed towards a not-around Xiaolong. "Now all I have to do is...change." The last word had come out in a thick, masculine voice, one that matched Syaoran's perfectly.  
  
Walking down the street, amber eyes caught sight of a flickering sign that read 'Xiao Ying'.  
  
~Here it is,~ thought Umi, turning into the darkened alley way.  
  
"Right on time," came an evil chuckle. Before she knew it, Umi was seized by two men from behind, while another in front of her turned a flashlight on and shone it in her face.  
  
"Yup, it's him boss," said the brown-headed, fat, stinky man holding the light.  
  
Out of the darkness emerged a well built, black hair, black-eyed middle-aged man whom Umi recognized as the one who had warned the real Syaoran of the plot being formed, regarding his murder.  
  
(A/N: She shape-shifted into Syaoran, thus changing her appearance, voice, and gaining his memories)  
  
"You!" Umi sneered through the new voice. "Onikage."  
  
(A/N: LOL XD XD XD LMAO PinkSakura-chan!)  
  
"Yes. The president of your most trusted, ally, company. I can't believe you thought that Snuffy Bear Inc. got that rich, that high up on the charts, by just selling teddy bears," he chuckled evilly. "You're such a dumb ass Syaoran. Always were, always will be. Of course, I must congratulate you on finding out about the cocaine stuffed within the bears. But let me ask you this. Who ratted us out?"  
  
Thinking quickly, Umi let her jaw drop.  
  
"You sell COCAINE TEDDIES?!" She exclaimed with feigned disbelief.  
  
"Don't play dumb. I know you knew. And if you didn't, then too bad. You do now. Which means we'll have to kill you anyway. Unless, of course...We make an agreement."  
  
Raising her eyebrows, Umi prompted, "What kind of an agreement?"  
  
"We'll give you a million dollars a year, as long as you keep this information to yourself. But if the authorities ever find out, we won't hesitate to kill you and your family. Agreed?"  
  
"Well you see...It's kind of too late for that," smirked Umi.  
  
Suddenly there was a screech of tires and a blinding light flashed from both ends of the alley way.  
  
"Get your hands up, all of you, now!" Boomed an authoritive voice. "Drop your weapons and turn this way, slowly."  
  
=  
  
On the rooftop  
  
=  
  
"Holy shit! Boss didn't tell me to look out for cops," the sniper muttered to himself, turning his rifle and aiming it at one of the policemen. But before he could pull the trigger, a low, haunted laugh sounded from behind him, sending shivers up his spine and causing the hairs on his neck to rise. Then his world went black.  
  
=  
  
Umi reverted back to her own form before apparating into Xiaolong's dimly lit bedroom, catching sight of the young man. He was sitting in the middle of his bed, head in his hands, his right side facing her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, standing at the edge of his bed, fiddling her thumbs.  
  
Xiaolong's head snapped up, amber orbs crashing with light blue orbs. Jumping off the bed, he pulled the teenage girl into a tight hug, muttering continously about how worried he was.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Yue Moon: LMAO @_o;; Yes this is the suckiest story ever! I hate it more than the rest. Though I liked the beginning but then it got boring. GOMEN NASAI! It was...err...semi out of my control =P I get bored very easily. Anywho I might or might not start another story. I know in the previous chapter I said I would...buuuuuuuuuuuut...Lots of things have happened. So much to do and even if I did manage to find the time to start a new story, it'll probably be a disappointment as well.  
  
Quick Note: Go check out my fic Double Setup over at FictionPress. (Direct Link: Http://www.fictionpress.com/~LadyYueMoon ). Don't forget to review! I promise to try and update it soon but like I said before...Things are changing.  
  
=  
  
Billions of thanks to all those who reviewed and especially to the last chapter: Kawaii Wolf, kootle, The Happy Reviewer, AnimeObsessionFantasy, sally, PinkSakura-chan, Rinoa Usagi Leonhart, SakuraandLiforever, Carmen5, AnonymousT, LiL oBs3ss3r 


End file.
